


Starbearers

by mangiami



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Based on a Vocaloid Song, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Slow Burn, Walks On The Beach, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 10:59:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19355668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangiami/pseuds/mangiami
Summary: Hajime Hinata is living with the terminally ill Nagito Komaeda, whom he has feelings for. Both are fearful to tell the other.Based on the Hatsune Miku song by Iwaloid. Listen to it here: https://youtu.be/OJFRo66OX9c





	Starbearers

"I can still recall the smell, the sound, the feeling...  
The cool breeze in late July  
A sense of wonder lingered in the air  
So heavy you could cut it, but who would dare?  
It was the only thing we had to care for  
So much time we spent without the world's direction  
Responsibility can wait  
Your house's wind chimes break the summer air  
So gently to remind us that we were there

I thought we always would be"

\---

Hinata took a deep breath as he sat up from his futon. It was already dark outside, and he could hear cicadas chirp on the front porch. As he brushed himself off and opened the sliding glass door, he heard a windchime sound out. He sighed disappointedly.  
"Where did he go now..." the boy said begrudgingly, as one foot deepened into the sand, then a second. Palm and fruit trees as well as flower-filled brush twisted in the cool night's wind, the tide of the ocean rising to the banks of the beach. There was not a sound in the air, aside from the aforementioned chirping bugs and the crashing waves. As he traversed through the empty beachfront, he saw a pale boy sitting on a rock in front of the water's bank, the waves only just crawling up to his feet.  
"Komaeda!" Hinata shouted, sprinting faster to reach the other.  
"Ah, Hinata. I'm sorry I left... I had to get some fresh air." The lanky boy said with a grin on his face and a bright giggle. Hinata's eyes softened seeing that he was now safe.  
"I thought you went missing," he confessed worriedly. "I'm glad you're all right."  
Komaeda nodded back with a grin while staying up wobbily. "Let's go back inside."

Both of them made their way back home, arm in arm. It was around 3 in the morning, keyed by the digital clock Komaeda had on his Chester drawers.  
The two of them sat together talking for some time until they both decided it had been too late for them to actually get any sleep.  
The reason they were in a beautiful beach house, was because they both had finally made it out of the Future Foundation's rebuilding of the area. Hajime was closest to Nagito, so he was entrusted to care for him as his health really... wasn't the best. But, the doctor said he was getting better, so that was positive at least!  
Every night, they'd often talk about how the other graduates were doing, as Komaeda was advised not to travel in his health state. Even then, Hinata would take him around town and swim in the water, as even someone with cancer shouldn't spend their life cooped up. Although Hinata knew that Komaeda knew it better than anyone else, he didn't like reminding him of his possibly nearly impending demise. Hell, Hinata didn't really like being reminded of it either... but he still had hope. Recovery was good, he always told himself.

"You all right?" Komaeda questioned to Hinata since he'd been quiet for quite a while.

"Mhm. Yeah. Just... thinking." he responded with a sigh. "Uhm, I heard Mioda-san is holding a big house party tomorrow... do you think you're fine enough to go?"

"I think so!" Komaeda responded optimistically. "I haven't been feeling as sick lately, and it's been months since I've seen all the others. Though I'm not quite sure they feel like seeing me..."

Hinata immediately refuted him. "Don't say that! Every time they and I interact, they always tell me how much they regret not being able to see you. And I'm telling the *truth*, so you can't say I'm lying." he assured Komaeda, the other than looking to the side in response.

"I guess... but are you sure they aren't just saying that out of pity or such? I mean, imagine if they told me they just didn't wanna see me anymore. I know I'm just human garbage, but it'd be like salting the wound." Komaeda questioned with a chuckle.

Hinata wasn't sure how to respond since it's not like he could read his friends' minds. I mean, yeah, in high school they all often avoided Komaeda, but they're mature adults now, so he was sure they wouldn't be as immature to just act as if they wanted to hang out with him.  
"I can't assure you that isn't the case, but what I can assure you of is that it's unlikely. They're very nice people, especially now... just because they singled you out back then, wouldn't mean you'd be singled out now."  
Suddenly, Hinata could feel rays of sun beaming through the blinds of the doors, prompting him that it was now morning time. He stood up with a yawn, patting Komaeda's fluffy hair. "I should make breakfast now. What would you like?"

"Could you make me egg rice... please?" Komaeda asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Sure, just for you," Hinata said with a chuckle as he walked out to the kitchen. Komaeda followed not far behind, sitting down in the couch to watch the news. Hinata swiftly went to the counter, turning on the rice cooker to quickly boil some rice. He then opened the fridge to see that they actually were out of eggs... he'd have to go to the store now.

"Hey Komaeda, we're out of eggs. I'll go get some."

Komaeda nodded, but then opened his mouth. "Wait... I can just have plain rice."

Swiftly, Hinata shook his head. "Nah, it's cool. I want fried eggs anyway. Uhm, I guess I'll see you soon?"

Komaeda smiled and waved. "Bye!"

\-----

Hinata had mindlessly walked to the store alone, listening to the sounds of the summer morning and the busy village streets. It was an extremely populous weekend, which wasn’t too unusual for the coastal community, though it felt a bit claustrophobic for Hinata given this was a new and unusual place for him in the first place. There were still many places here he hadn’t seen over the few months he’d been nursing Komaeda, and Hinata was making a detailed, comprehensive list of all of them so he and Komaeda would go as soon as he was healthy enough. It was super exciting to look forward to the future like that.

As Hinata made his way through the sand-caked concrete streets, his eyes spotted many couples. They looked so... healthy, and happy, and... different. He and Komaeda weren’t even a couple, really, and yet... he longed for experiencing something like this with him. But he knew it’d never happen, though, and he was just going to be there as Komaeda’s aid when the times got rough. Nothing more, and hopefully nothing less.

I have to get eggs, right... Hinata remembered, having been sidetracked with envy. He finally found the market, as considering he was still new here he had to find his way around. Inside was welcoming music and a very comfy atmosphere, the smell of fruits filling his nostrils as he traversed the aisles.

‘Eggs, eggs, eggs...’ he mumbled to himself. “Ah!” Hinata sounded as he picked up a carton of eggs. “12 should be plenty for now.”  
Having found his goal, Hinata made his way eventually to the counter, where a girl with black hair and blue eyes donning a kimono in the summer (for some reason) greeted him. She had a rather melancholic voice, not depressed, but not happy either. Damn, he could relate.

“Is that all?” She asked, staring at Hinata.

“Um... yes?” ‘Was this a trick question?’

“Okay.. that’ll be 800 yen, please,” The cashier confirmed, responded with Hinata taking out some coins. He then was handed the carton of eggs in a bag, and after thanking the woman, he walked out of the establishment.

“She seemed off,” he said to nobody. ‘Oh well’, he thought to himself. ‘Some people are like, that,’ Hinata guessed.

Like a flash, he was already home, and Komaeda was sitting on a barstool fiddling with cutlery. “Oh! I didn’t hear you coming home, Hinata-kun.”

“Uh-huh... here are your eggs.” Hinata sighed.

“What? Aren’t you gonna make them for me? You seem different, Hinata, what happened?” The sickly boy asked in concern. 

“Nothing... sorry, Komaeda.” Hinata often had mood swings, and while in the past he’d take it out on Komaeda (him being the only one to put up with it), but given the state, the both of them were in now, he’d have to cut back on it especially at this time. He turned around the counter and grabbed two eggs out of the carton, sat them down and grabbed a pan. He set the pan on the stove, pouring just a drizzle of olive oil onto its surface. 

Using his hands, he cracked both eggs, miraculously managing to get them both into the frying pan. He waited a couple of minutes for the bottom to cook, then picked the pan up and flipped them on their face end. If he was lucky, he could hope the yolks didn’t break, though Komaeda likely didn’t care much either way. 

Finally, the eggs finished frying, and he slid them onto a plate. “Careful, they’re still hot,” Hinata cautioned, placing the food in front of Komaeda.

Suddenly, Komaeda started clapping. “Wow, Hinata! That was so awesome,” he remarked. “Though, you seemed like you could stabilize the toss of your pan a little more. Even so, what do I know anyways — I’m not an Ultimate Chef or anything.”

Hinata chuckled. ‘Same as always...’ “Hey. I appreciate your compliments, but, maybe... leave it at those?” 

“Huh? What’d I say wrong? I was just pointing out the flaws in your cooking. But..” Komaeda took a bite of the egg white. “The eggs are well cooked and taste fine. So good job!”

“Uh-huh...” Hinata said, knowing he should just accept the compliment he’d get, as that’s about as much he’d be able to get out of the other man. “I should probably get ready for tonight. You can meet me in your room when you’re done, okay?” 

Komaeda’s mouth was full, but he nodded. Hinata took that as an okay and headed to get dressed.

————

After meticulous thinking, he decided he would wear the matching suit he had gotten with Komaeda’s. It was a satin material and colored in a light hazelnut brown, while Komaeda’s was cream-colored and paired with a long, ankle-length trenchcoat. Both complimented each other really well in his opinion, though he’d have to convince Komaeda to wear his own suit. Komaeda wasn’t a huge fan of fancy clothes, wanting to blend in rather than stand out, but considering the other ex-students hadn’t seen him in months, Hinata would try his best to convince him to for his own sake. Maybe him standing out a little would change his opinion on the others, Hinata mused. It was only time between Komaeda and him getting used to the others more.

"Alright Komaeda, I'm ready!" Hajime said as he left his room and into Komaeda's. Up stood the boy with piercingly jade eyes, in an amazingly clean and fitting creme suit.

"Do I look alright, Hinata?”

Hajime was a little awestruck, but looking to the side with a little bit of a blushy face, he was able to mutter out the words “You look great, Komaeda.”

“Yay! Thanks, Hinata. Though I can’t really trust your words... I’ll take your compliments into consideration.”

“If you say so, Komaeda,” Hajime said with a face of content. Really, Nagito was gonna put himself down no matter what— Hajime couldn’t do much in the way of stopping that. Eventually, if he kept complimenting him, maybe he’d see himself in a different light.

—————

Soon, Hajime realized they’d be late if the two didn’t leave soon, they would be super late.  
”Hinata, we should get going...” Komaeda admitted.  
”I know, so come on.” Nagito grabbed his medical kit and Hajime grabbed his keys as the both of them left the house.  
”Alright, Komaeda. I want to ask you one single favor.”  
”Yes, Hinata? What?” Nagito questioned.  
”Please, please, please ride my motorbike with me!” Hajime didn't like showing it off, but he did own a motorbike from his father. It was pretty cool, but Nagito was scared that he would end up flying off the back of it. ”I swear in my life you won't fly off. If you hold on to me, that is.”  
Nagito sighed reluctantly. ”Alright, fine, fine. But if I fly into oncoming traffic and you will have to deal with my absence from your life, and my soul will haunt you endlessly.” The boy said with a creepy grin.  
”...Nagito, stop being creepy for one moment and just get onto the bike with me.” Hajime said dissapointed.  
”Alright!”

 

Hajime shoved the keys into the motorbike and started to turn the ignition on. It started rumbling like crazy, and suddenly Nagito started leaning onto Hajime’s shoulders.  
”You ready?”  
”Uh, n-” Nagito stammered, but as soon as the words exited his mouth, they were halted by the sudden movement of the vehicle.  
Nagito just held onto Hajime, too in shock and fear to let go.  
But Hajime could still tell he was having fun, from the intermittent giggles that escaped the boy's lips every time they but a bump or turned. He was enjoying this, and that didn't happen much with Nagito. Hajime was sure that he enjoyed things, but it wasn't often he would show.  
But when he looked into the side mirror to see Nagito giggling like a maniac, he felt at peace. Almost like he could forget all of this. Forget the fact Nagito was sick. And the fact they're still avoiding telling each other how they feel. Forget that they might only have a few months left with each other.  
And that put a smile on Hajime’s face.

**Author's Note:**

> See? I am TOTALLY not dead!
> 
> I have been working on this since February. Yeah.
> 
> After multiple revisions, changes, and months of writing at either 3 am or in the car, Starbearers’s first chapter is finally published. Hope you enjoy.
> 
> P.s. Get ready to sob. Don't say I didn't warn you


End file.
